uidcc_riftsfandomcom-20200215-history
Medics
Origin Medics are the supporting unit of UIDCC's infantry, administering stem-shots to heal and regrow limbs, adrenaline shots to create a temporary burst of energy and strength, and a xolplidex shot to help soldiers ignore pain. Specializations Battlefield Medic - These are the medics who stick by their squad throughout combat situations, they also have a shield projector that protects them and one injured party while he administers shots. Tent Medic - These are the medics who are rarely deployed but often see the worst of the battlefield wounds, and having a greater knowledge of anatomy and surgical medicine rather than the Medic and Battlefield Medic. Training and Volunteer Selection Applicants consist of mostly Human and Talus, usualy ones turned down from the PAP Program, Humans being naturally drawn to the battlefield and wanting to administer aid, while the Talus typically exceed at scientific practices. This is not to say that Grackletooth and Quickflex could not be Medics, as they both possess a high dexterity. Restrictions Applicants must be able to handle large amounts of blood, disembodied limbs, disembodied organs, and general gore. Applicants for all classes of Medics must have a high Intelligence, Dexterity, and Fortitude. Class Attributes and Functions All Medics must have Dexterity and Intelligence equal to or higher than 15. Without dexterity, delicate surgery is impossible. And without a high Intelligence understanding the subtle but important differences in the Human, Talus, Quickflex, and Grackletooth anatomies is very difficult. Medic Class Skills Add the following to full class skills list if not already acquired, the pluses denote a specialization(and bonuses) of skills: Medics ''- +4 First Aid, Emergency Medicine, pathology, +4 minor emergency surgery, +2 firearms(assault rifle), +2 firearms(pistol) ''Combat Medic - +4 First Aid, +4 Emergency Medicine, pathology, +2 firearms(shotgun), +2 firearms(pistol) Tent Medic ''- First Aid, +4 Emergency Medicine, +4 Major surgery, pathology, +2 firearms(pistol) Medic Class Equipment ''Medic ''- Emergency field kit, Emergency surgery and sterilization kit, SS-03 12mm Pistol, AE-32 Collapsible Assault Rifle CK-21 Combat Knife, RF-13 Light Combat Armor, 5 stem-shots, 5 Pro-drenaline shots, and 5 xolplidex shots ''Combat Medic ''- Emergency field kit, SS-03 12mm Pistol, RF-13 Light Combat Armor, QB-15 Automatic Tactical Shotgun, TF-XX Shield Projector, 5 stem-shots, 5 Pro-drenaline shots, and 5 xolplidex shots. ''Tent Medic ''- Emergency field kit, Emergency surgery and sterilization kit, AE-32 Collapsible Assault Rifle, CK-21 Combat Knife, RF-13 Light Combat Armor, 3 stem-shots, 3 Pro-drenaline shots, and 3 xolplidex shots. Level Benefits Class Abilities ''Fortunate Situation - Medic tend to dodge bullets, can avoid one attack per day at level 1 and twice per day at level 15. Combat Rush, Familiar, Hardened, Adept - The Medic is becoming familiarized with the battlefield, +1 to AC and Damage and +2 to First Aid at levels 2, 8, 14 and 20. Bonus Feat(Medic) - At level 4 The medic can choose one Medic feat provided they have met or exceeded the prerequisites. Bonus Feat(Ranged Combat) - At level 10 The medic can choose one Ranged Combat feat provided they have met or exceeded the prerequisites. Bonus Feat(Ranged Combat or Medic) - At level 11 The medic can choose either a Medic or Ranged Combat feat provided they have met or exceeded the prerequisites. Adept Medicine - The Medic's shots increase in effectiveness by 25% (Stem-shots regenerate 30HP; Adrenaline Shots Increase Initiative by 5, Damage is reduced by 6, Speed is increased by 20ft, and Reflex saves increase by 5, lasts 6 rounds; Xolpidex Shots increase Fortitude saves by 12, lasts 6 rounds.) Obtainable at Level 7 Adept Medicine +2 - The Medic's shots increase in effectiveness by 50%(Stem-shots regenerate 40HP; Adrenaline shots increase iniative by 6, Damage is reduced by 7, Speed is increased by 30ft, and Reflex saves increase by 6, lasts 7 rounds; Xolpidex Shots increase Fortitude saves by 15, lasts 7 rounds) Obtainable at Level 17 Common Procedure - Pick a medical skill(First Aid, Emergency Medicine or Pathology) then add a bonus +2 to the skill. Common Procedure +2 - Pick a medical skill(First Aid, Emergency Medicine or Pathology) then add a bonus +2 to the skill, the same skill can be picked twice to compound the effect. Emergency Surgery Proficiency - Non-Specialized Medics get +4 to Emergency Minor Surgery while, Tent Medics +4 to Major Surgery, and Combat Medics recieve a +4 to Emergency Medicine.